


Giraffes *are* cool!

by Sleepless_in_Starbucks



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Food mention, Gen, Giraffes, Prompt Fill, from tumblr, moxiety - Freeform, platonic or romantic, roman is a tiny bit mean in this, your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_in_Starbucks/pseuds/Sleepless_in_Starbucks
Summary: Prompt: “Um excuse you! Giraffes are so cool!” I just want to hear Virgil say that to somebody





	Giraffes *are* cool!

“We’ll simply have to see the penguins!” Roman exclaimed, unrolling a map onto the Mindscape’s living room table. Virgil glanced up from his phone, confusion only slightly lessening when he realized it was the map of a zoo.

“What hairbrained scheme are you concocting today, Princey?” Virgil asked while Roman excitedly drew a circle around the penguin exhibit with a red crayon.

“Thomas has elected to go to the zoo, and I’m planning the trip!” Roman replied, before drawing another circle. “Lions are also a must.”

The commotion had drawn Logan and Patton out of the kitchen, where Logan had been supervising that Patton didn’t eat all the cookie dough. If the smudges around the moral side’s mouth were any indication, he hadn’t completely succeeded.

“A visit to the zoo could be highly educational.” Logan admitted before frowning. “Though most of that educational value is likely to be lost on you three and Thomas.”

“People go to zoos to see cool animals, not _learn_ something.” Roman responded. “Now would you like to suggest an exhibit to visit?”

Logan rolled his eyes, but he did ask, “Does the zoo have an aquatic section?”

Roman consulted the map. “Yes.”

“It would be satisfactory to stop by there.”

Roman tapped his chin in thought before nodding and circling the requested section. “There’s got to be some very regal, very pretty fish in there, right? The Prince has approved your suggestion.”

Logan continued to look unimpressed as he turned and headed for his room, muttering something about pompous fools and the lack of appreciation for nature’s non-shiny beauties. Roman just hummed and looked at Patton. “You have anything you want to add, Padre?”

“Oh, do they have a giraffe exhibit?!” Patton asked enthusiastically. “I love giraffes.”

“They do…” Roman said, Virgil raising an eyebrow as he trailed off. “Listen, Pat, we can go to the giraffe exhibit if you really want to, but wouldn’t you rather see one of the others? Giraffes are rather… well, dull.”

Patton’s expression fell, and Virgil could _not _believe Roman had just said that. “Oh, um, okay Ro. I guess we could go to the-”

** “Um, excuse you!”** Virgil said suddenly, cutting off Patton.** “Giraffes are so cool!”**

Both Patton and Roman looked at Virgil in bewilderment. “What?” Roman asked, while Patton’s smile perked back up a little.

Virgil immediately felt embarrassed, and fully unprepared to fight for giraffe rights, but he was here now. “I said giraffes are cool.” He repeated, failing to feign nonchalance. “We should definitely stop by their exhibit.”

Roman looked amused. “Oh, really, Book of Death? You think giraffes are cool?”

“Sure.” Virgil responded. “I mean, they have super long necks, which are great for strangl- I mean, uh,” Virgil coughed when he remembered Patton was the reason he was upselling the giraffes, “great for hugging people with. And their horns are cute in a stubby sort of way. And, uh, I think I read somewhere even lions are afraid of giraffes, which makes them super cool, really.”

Patton’s smile had grown tenfold, and Virgil decided that was worth the rather incredulous look Roman was shooting him as the creative side circled the giraffe section on the map. “If you really want to see the cool giraffe, we can.”

“Good, because I do.” Virgil replied, feeling slightly ridiculous. Roman nodded before he stood, scooping the map and crayons up.

“Sure.” Roman said as he headed towards the stairs. “If you need me, I’ll be planning the most wonderous zoo trip that has ever been in my room!”

“I doubt we’ll need you.” Virgil muttered as the Disney prince of a side disappeared up the stairs. He turned to look at Patton, who was still beaming. Virgil flushed slightly. “What?”

In response, Patton more or less bounded over to Virgil and trapped him in a tight hug. “Thanks for defending the giraffes.” 

Virgil’s cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red. “Uh, no problem, Pat. Always happy to prove Roman wrong.”

Patton pulled back to smile knowingly at Virgil. “I’m sure that’s the only reason you did it, kiddo. Now come on! I’m going to make you thank you cookies!”

“I thought you already had cookies in the oven?”

Patton’s smile turned sheepish. “I may have eaten all the cookie dough before it ended up in the oven.”

“And Logan let you?”

“Logan may have been distracted by an _accidentally_ left out jar of Crofter’s.”

Virgil chuckled. “Oh, you are sly.”

Patton pressed a finger to his lips. “Our secret.” He joked before standing up and offering Virgil a hand. “Now, cookies?”

Virgil took the proffered hand. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://sleepless-in-starbucks.tumblr.com/


End file.
